FamilySG1 and Stargate Atlantis Story
by guardianranger
Summary: Meet the kids of the stargate-SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis team. Where they by accident will travel to the past. They shall have many adventures and dangerous tasks in their life.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the O'Neill's Members:Part I

General Jack O'Neill member of the SG-1 team at Stargate Command Center in Cheyanna, Colorado. Wife Sharon was killed two years ago leaving two kids behind, Sydney who is age 18 and Carter who is age 15.

Sydney is taking courses for colleges. She has accepted into six colleges throughout the states and the world.

Stanford, University of Flordia, University of Colorado, OxFord, University of Los Angles and the Air Force One academy.

She owns her porshe which was given by her godparents on her 16th birthday.

Is the only one, besides Daniel Jackson about Danielle Ryan Sheppard.

Born on December 20th in 1997.

Carter is 15 years old and in the 6th grade at the moment. He is sort of getting used to being without his mother who was killed two years ago.

Now lives with his father Jack, who works weird missions.

Is good with science.

Is good friends with Owen son to Rodney.

This takes place in the year 2015.

The kids will be sent back to the past, when their parents were on missions by accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Owen:Part II

Owen Mckay born in the year 1999. Son to Dr. Rodney Mckay of the Atlantis team.

Is age 16 years old, in the 9th grade so far.

Hair:Light Brown

Places to Live:Colorado and Washington D.C. area

Eyes:Green

Mother:Unknown

This takes place in the year 2015. Couple years that Altantis came home to earth.

Now is in hiding of the people on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet Teyla and Ronan:Part III

Ronan was a runner before joining the Atlantis team. He fought bravely on his home planet before he was captured by the wraith. Who did experiments on him.

Now! He got his own revenge by joining the Atlantis team to get back at the wraith. For destroying his home planet and his own people living there.

He does fall in love with Jennifer Keller, but she didn't love him as a girlfriend. They are just good friends aren't dating each other through.

Teyla was a special woman who had a gift that she had gotten from her ancestors. Bore a son on one of the hives ship, when Micheal kidnapped her and her people by doing experiments on them.

Now! The wraith are gone for good now.

Teyla and Ronan now live on earth along with their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Meet Danielle Ryan Sheppard:Part IV

Danielle Ryan is age 17 years old in this story. Born in the year 1998. She is the daughter to Lt. John Sheppard of the Atlantis team. But! She was raised by her father's parents and uncle. Until the death of her grandparents in 2001. Her uncle only being in college, who was studying broadway was away alot.

So! She was raised by Lt. Lorne family then for the remaining parts of her years. And also by Doctor Daniel Jackson also. Since he has a son the same age as Danielle.

Derek Jackson age 17 years old. Good friends with Danielle and Annette and Jeffory Lorne.

Major Lorne has a big do I mean by big? He has at least 6 silbings in his family.

Elliot Lorne-Age 36-Born in the year 1969. He was part of the SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis team for many years.-Has one child-Annette Lorne-Born in the year 1998.

Helen Lorne James-Age 45-(Kids-Katherine-18, Peter-13)

Gregory Lorne-Age 39-(Jeffery-16)

Xander Lorne-Age 26-

June Lorne-Age Age 38-(Kids-Paul-15, Kevin-12)

April Lorne Oliver-Age 34 (Kids-Heather-21, Mitchell-18)

Benjamin Lorne-Age 23


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Out Early:Part I

Carter O'Neill, Danielle Ryan Sheppard, Annette Lorne-adopted and Derek Jackson all go to the same school. Danielle, Annette and Derek are in the 10th grade while Carter is in the 7th grade now. 7th through 10th grade are together in a public school buildings.

"So, Danielle do you think you will meet him?"asked Carter peering at Danielle in the face.

They were world history class, leaning about wars between different countries.

Danielle peered up in what she was doing.

"Meet who?"asked Danielle wondering.

"I kind of overheard dad talking to uncle Daniel saying something about a family reunion with our pack"answered Carter.

Annette spoke up.

"Yeah, Dad mention that to be uh 4 four days ago"."You don't know about your father Danielle?"asked Annette. Worried about her friend who was raised by her adopted father family.

Danielle stopped in what she was doing.

"I know all about my father"answered Danielle about to get up from her desk, to turned in a paper she finshed.

The teacher peered up, just as there was a knock on the classroom door way.

"Come in"answered the teacher.

Class room opens, in walked the principle and 4 people with her.

"Principle James, What can I do for you?"asked the teacher.

Annette, Carter and Derek knew who the 4 people who were with the principle. Danielle just turned her homework paper in, handing it to the teacher.

"Carter O'Neill, Annette Lorne, Derek Jackson and Danielle Sheppard have permission to leave from school early"answered James peering at the teacher in the face.

"Ok"answered the teacher.

Danielle wasn't actually sure who these people were. She stood up quickly with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THEM"Demanded Danielle her arms folded across her chest.

Carter, Annette and Derek turned toward Danielle and the others in the face.

Derek spoke up quickly.

"Danielle, These people work with my dad"answered Derek.

Danielle looking at her best friend in the face.

"If you guys know them that's fine by me"."But I'm going to be late for gym"answered Danielle since the belled had ringed already.

Danielle racing out of the door way.

"Sorry, About that but Danielle doesn't know much about her father"answered Carter speaking toward the four marines standing there.

One of them being Elliot and Teyla who came along with the other two to get the kids from school.

"Who is Danielle's father?"asked Teyla wondering. Not knowing that John had a daughter at all.

"Come on let's walked toward front of the building where the others are waiting at the cars"answered Elliot not wanting to spill why they where at the school.

"Ok"answered Annette hugging her father around the waist.

"Wait, Who came with you?asked Carter wondering.

"Look"answered Annette seeing Daniel, John Sheppard, since she has met him before he went to Atlantis with her father, A huge guy and Samantha Carter standing there with the cars.

"Uncle Daniel"yelled Annette and Carter racing toward Daniel who was standing by Samantha.

"Hello"answered Samantha.

Ronan pointed something out.

"Uh, Aren't we missing somebody?"asked Ronan.

The others peered at Elliot and Teyla and the two marines who were with them in the school.

"Lt. Carter, Danielle Sheppard weren't come with us"answered marine dante out loud.

When John came back with the others defending earth and the whole galaxy from the wraith. He was told that his parents died in 2001 and was raising his daughter who was born in 1998. While he was in the Air Force One Academy and in Iraq.

"Where is Danielle now?"asked John wanting to meet his daughter for the first time.

"She mention something about going to gym class"answered dante.

"We might as well get her from gym"answered Daniel sighing.

Peering over to Samatha in the face

"Yeah, I shall Jack and let him know we are going be late"answered Samantha.


	6. Chapter 6

Early:Part II

The pack heading toward the office, first to figure out where Danielle classes where.

The principle was still in the office and overheard them asking where Danielle would be.

"Coach Lee said they going to be in the soccer field"answered principle james peering at the pack in the face.

"Thanks"answered Daniel

Danielle didn't even noticed the pack heading toward the field, where she was with the other students. She was one of the captains when playing soccer, Karate and dance captain at school. Since she has a good 2.9 average in school.

"Go, Danielle"yelled Gregory who was on her team, yelling from the side-lines.

The pack just saw Danielle made a passed toward someone else on her team.

Keegan was almost closed to the goal. But was swarmed with the others closing in on the other team.

Danielle came in between them, and kicked the ball which was 10 feet away from the goalie. Woosh the ball went right into the net.

"YES"Shouted the guys on Danielle's team. Jumping up and down.

While the other groaned on the other team of course.

"Man, You guys beat us again"answered Maura.

"Yeah, What is wrong with that?"asked Faith.

"You aren't cheating are you Danielle?"asked Paula wondering

The guys on Danielle's team stood up and were standing right next to her of course.

Everyone else watched in what they were doing.

Coach Lee noticed the vistiors standing there watching.

"Hello, Is there something I can do for you?"asked Lee wondering.

"We were wondering if we can have Danielle come out of gym early?"asked Daniel wondering.

"Sure, No problem"shouted Coach Lee about to say something out

The guys on Danielle's team were facing the others on the oppsite team.

"Yeah, If Danielle will with us this time"murmured Carter, getting a smack on his head by Derek.

Everyone else watching in what was going to happen next.

"Are you calling Danielle a cheater?"asked Keegan facing the others-meaning girls who captain was lead by a boy on their team.

"Uh, No they better not be"answered their leader Nathaniel said glaring at the girls in the face.

Coach Lee said something out loud

"Students you are dismissed for the rest of the day"said lee.

Students heading back toward the gym to get ready to go home.

Danielle about to head back to the others.

"Wait, Ms. Sheppard these people want you to go with them"answered Lee pointing to the pack waiting for her.

Danielle turned and saw them again.

She groaned. Danielle gave them the look. She noticed Elliot and Daniel standing their with the kids and three other people with them.

"Hey, Uncle Daniel and Uncle Elliot". What's going on?"asked Danielle peering at them in the face.

"We need to head back to headquarters, Owen will be there also"answered Daniel speaking out loud.

Danielle stood her ground of course, staring at them.

Meaning one of the two places that Danielle owned. In which she was granted custody of her mother's property at the age of 13 years old. The two mansions that had everything you could ever dream of course. Ashley died in child birth, giving her daughter to John's Parents to raised. John never knew about his daughter, until he came back several years later. Danielle still stays at other other place, sometimes Sydney stays there, trying to decided where to go to college.

They heard Danielle sighed.

"Coach Lee will you be needing me later for the others classes?"asked Danielle meaning Karate and soccer game tomorrow.

"No, Go and have fun with your family"answered lee smiling.

"Ok, Let Gregory know"answered Danielle since Gregory is her second in command.

"We need to get going"answered Elliot.

Danielle stood facing toward the others in the face.

See Coach Lee also knows about Danielle's background. She had already went back to the school and her office.

"Danielle, We really need to get going"answered Carter this time.

"Yeah, Knowing uncle Jack he's unsually not happy if we are late"answered Derek.

Danielle glared at them in the face.

"Who said I was going with you guys?"asked Danielle glaring at them in the face.

"Danielle, We really don't have time for that now"said Elliot.

Danielle thinking a moment.

"Owen is coming in with Uncle Rodney and he is already at the headquarters"answered Annette who was standing by her father Elliot.

Danielle noticed a young man standing there, he looked like in his late 30's at least.

"Aunt Samantha is waiting for us by the hummers at the front of the school"answered Derek.

Again they heard Danielle sighed and groaned.

"Fine, Let's go to headquarters and get this over with"answered Danielle walking away from them at the moment.

John asked a question.

"Is something I should know about my daughter?"asked John who watched Danielle walking away from them.

Derek and Carter racing after Danielle

Annette stayed with her father, arms around his waist

Daniel and Elliot looking at each other in the face.

"Danielle took it pretty hard when Ashley her mother and your parents died"answered Daniel.

"She's been living with my family most of the time"Annette smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Headquarters:Part I

At one of the headquarters, where Danielle had granted custody of her mother's belonging. Owen and Rodney were already there waiting for the others to arrive from picking up the kids at school.

Sydney O'Neill was trying to decide which college to go to. She was expected to all 6 of the colleges she had chosen.

Rodney always being hungry, was eating again.

"Dad, How can you eat at the time like this?"asked Owen peering at his father in the face.

Rodney turning toward his son in the face.

"What, I'm hungry"answered Rodney eating a peanut butter and bolgana sandwich.

"You just ate like 20 minutes ago on the plane"said Owen shaking his head.

Rodney swallowing his sandwich.

"Sydney, Do you know which college your going to?"asked Rodney wondering.

Sydney look up and peered at Rodney in the face.

"I haven't decided between going to Air Force One, Navy Academy or Stanford sir"answered Sydney back to her reading of the information for the colleges.

On the way back to the headquarters.

Everyone was sitting in the limo, with the guards in the hummer.

Danielle was at least sitting near father, she hasn't seen in at least 6 years of her life. Derek and her were at a summer camp most of the 5 years as a counselor in Flordia.

The last year she was spending time with some other friends in Angel Grove at a karate tournment.

"So, Danielle how did you learn karate?"asked Teyla wondering.

Danielle turning toward her and the others in the car.

"I've friends who taught me at a school they opened in Angel Grove"."So I took classes"answered Danielle leaning into the window.

"Hey! Aren't we going the wrong way?"asked Annette not knowing about the place that Daniel stays with Carter, Sydney and Danielle.

Who had poke her head out of the window.

"Uh,Yes but we are heading towards Daniel's home instead"said Samantha smiling a little, she knows about Danielle custody of Ashley's home.

"Oh, I never been there before"said Annette, leaning into her father's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Headquarters:Part II

The ride at least took 15 minutes from the school toward the house that SG-1 owns, well actually it's Danielle home that she owns. But she offered it to Daniel and Jack's family members.

Once they came into the drive way area. Danielle got out of the limo and punched in a code to get more close to the mansion.

"What, Is Danielle doing?"asked Ronan who had poke his head out of the big window

"Punching a code into the segurity system"answered Carter smiling a little.

"Ok, We are here"said Samantha getting out of the limo.

Everyone else following behind here.

Gasps could be heard throughout the driveway.

"Dr. Jackson you own this place?"asked Teyla shocked of course in seeing the biggest mansion.

Daniel wasn't quite sure what to say about that part.

"Uh, Uncle Daniel isn't actually the real owner of the mansion"answered Danielle hearding everything going on.

Before anyone could say anything, Owen came rushing out to meet his friends.

"It's great to see you guys"answered Owen hugging his friends.

Rodney came out with his hands full eating another sandwich, this time with peanut butter and sardines.

Sydney came out with her father Jack.

"Welcome to our humble home"said Jack.

"Come in and looked around the place"said Derek smiling a little toward Danielle.

Everyone coming into the big family room.

"Wow"said Teyla surprised.

"Uh, How many rooms are in this mansion?"asked Rodney wondering.

Daniel, Sydney, Jack, Samantha, Carter and Derek looked to where Danielle had disappered into the kitchen for something.

"Uh, I think I get something to eat"answered Derek and Carter racing away.

Samantha heading toward outside of the back of the mansion.

Sydney heading back toward her colleges choices.

Only Daniel and Jack were standing there.

"Ok, Is there something you guys are hiding from us?"asked Rodney with his mouth full.

"Rodney, Didn't your sister teach you not to speak with your mouth full with food?"asked Elliot.

"Uh, Yeah so what I'm hungry"answered Rodney.

"What are even eating, it's smells like fish"said Annette, who came back out with a glass of milk.

"Peanut butter I think"answered Rodney not quite sure what he was eating.

"Actually, It's peanut butter and sardines that Uncle Rodney is eating"answered Sydney walking toward the kitchen.

Rodney racing toward the nearest bathroom.

"Let me guess he didn't make those sandwiches right?"said Ronan

"No, We have someone that makes the sandwiches for us"answered Daniel about to head toward the kitchen to check on the kids.

"HOLD IT, WOULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"asked John wanting to know what the everyone was hiding from them.

Danielle came walking back toward the family room.

"I believe I can answer the questions you seek"."This mansion has at least 8 levels inside and the guesthouses on the property have 3 in them"answered Danielle who was still in her school clothes.

Mouths were wide open.

"How do you know this?"asked Annette wondering.

Danielle stands up quickly.

"Because your looking at the one who designed it and owns the property". "I'm heading upstairs to take a shower"answered Danielle heading upstairs toward her suite she has.

"Did I hear right that Danielle owns the mansion?"asked Rodney coming back from the bathroom area.

"Yes"answered Carter and Derek with orange juice in their hands.

"You two knew about this?"asked Rodney shocked

"Yes"answered Carter.


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle:Part I

While Danielle was taking a shower in attacted bathroom to her suite. Everyone else was in the huge family room talking. John was a little angry for not being told sooner about his daughter.

"Why wasn't I told about Danielle when we came back from defending the wraith?"asked John who face was angry looking.

"Starters Danielle and Derek were at a summer camp in Flordia for at least 5 years"."Then for the last year she was with some friends in Angel Grove"said Daniel.

"Still you could have told John about his daughter"said Teyla trying to help out.

"Danielle already knew information about you, Jack informed Danielle about the situation you were in"."Not only that Danielle get's nightmares sometimes"answered Elliot.

John turns toward Elliot in the face.

"You knew about my daughter, and never once told me on Atlantis about her"yelled John in the family room.

"John, You need to calm down"said Teyla putting her hand on his shoulders.

"Sorry, If our parents didn't tell you"said Sydney glaring at the gown-ups in the face.

"Also face the fact when Ashley and your parents died she wasn't the same thing"answered Carter.

"Derek, Carter and I have known Danielle all of our lives"answered Sydney.


	10. Chapter 10

Danielle:Part II

"Wait, A minute what do mean she wasn't the same anymore?"asked Owen shocked.

"Ashley died giving birth to Danielle many years ago. And then her grandparents died in the year 2001"answered Carter.

"Where do you think Danielle got this place?"asked Sydney peering at the others.

John thinking a moment before answering

"Ashley mention she was from a wealthy family, although never mention owning a huge mansion"answered John who was speechless of course.

"Are any of Ashley's family members are alive?"asked Ronan wondering.

"I believe only her mother is at the moment, but her health isn't doing that well"answered Daniel.

"Jack, Went to the place she was staying with and told her the bad news about her daughter"."She didn't want anything to do with her grandchild"answered Samantha.

"But, Still you could have told me when we visited earth"exclaimed John who had calmed down a little.

"How old is Danielle?"asked Rodney wondering.

"Danielle, Derek and Annette the three of them are 17 years old"answered Sydney.

"Do they drive?"asked Ronan.

"Well Derek and Annette are both learning to drive"answered Elliot.

"No, Danielle doesn't or ever want to drive"."If she has to be somewhere, usually her soccer coach takes her or her friends in Angel Grove"answered Daniel.

"The reason is because of Ashley, that's how she died in a car"."John your parents told me, before handing your daughter to my family members"answered Elliot.

"Then when dad was going on the Atlantis mission with you guys, Danielle stayed with Uncle Daniel and Uncle Jack here at the house"answered Sydney.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel Grove:Part I

Danielle was just getting dressed when her phoned ringed from her dresser

"Hello"said Danielle

"Danielle, It's been awhile since we heard from you"said Evan

"Evan, We just saw Danielle a couple weeks ago"exclaimed Meghan who was doing homework.

"Ok, You too what have you been up too since I left?"asked Danielle wondering.

"Kind of have a problem"answered Choloe.

"What kind of problem?"asked Danielle wondering

"Karate problem"answered Evan.

"So you called me to see if I would be able to help with this situation?"asked Danielle smiling a little.

"Yeah"answered Choloe.

"Well I could, but I've a situation here also"answered Danielle.

"What is it?"asked Adrian.

Danielle laughs

"Ok, Who else is with you guys?"asked Danielle who else was listening into the converstation.

"Well True, Garrett, Adrian, Choloe, Josephine, Evan and I"answered Meghan.

"What's your problem?"asked Adrian wondering.

"You all know about my dad right?"asked Danielle

"Wait is he the one who was in the Air Force Academy, then in Iraq and then went on a secret mission?"asked Garrett.

"Yeah, the same one"answered Danielle.

"Also he is the who got into trouble alot?"asked Josephine wondering.

"Yup"answered Danielle.

"Wait, A minute your dad and his friends are back from what ever mission that was a secret are there at the mansion right?"asked Meghan because she has a special gift.

"Yes"answered Danielle sitting at the computer

"Ok, We can see your problem now"said Josephine.

"Well, You could ask your dad if you can come to Angel Grove"said Evan.

"Well I could, but now I would be missing the soccer game tomorrow against you guys tomorrow and the karate thing in Blue Bay Harbor"answered Danielle.

"Danielle, About the soccer thing tomorrow"said Choloe.

"We aren't on the Angel Grove soccer team anymore, we got transferred to your soccer team"answered Meghan

"How?"asked Danielle

"Coach Lee is engaged to one of our parents friends from a different town"."Called here looking for more players for her team"answered Garrett.

"Still, My dad is here at the mansion along with his team mates from that mission he went on a couple years ago"answered Danielle.


	12. Chapter 12

Going:Part I

Danielle was still in her room talking to her friends in Angel Grove California.

"I can't just drop my problems here at once guys"said Danielle

"Please"said Evan wanting to see his friend

"It's a long distance Angel Grove to Los Angeles"said True pointing it out

"You could just use your gift"answered Evan.

"EVAN"shouted his friends on the other side of the phone.

"Ooops! Forgot that no one knows about your gift"said Evan.

"Uncle Daniel knows about my gift"answered Danielle sitting at her computer.

"Ok, Danielle are you checking your e-mail?"asked Garrett who was on the computer

"Yes"answered Danielle.

Checking her e-mail.

Downstairs everyone-meaning the adults were getting worried about Danielle.

"It doesn't take this long to take a shower"exclaimed Rodney who was sitting on the couch.

"Maybe we should go check on her to see if she is OK"answered Dante one of the marines who had stayed at the mansion.

"No, I should be the one to check on my daughter"answered John glaring at the others in the face.

"Sure, But don't be surprised if she kicks you"answered Derek knowing about Danielle gift by accident.

Before anyone could move, Danielle came running from the stairs dress in clean clothes.

"Sorry, It took so long was on the computer"answered Danielle apologizing.

"No, Problem"answered Teyla.

"So, What's for dinner?"asked Rodney after he had threw up the sandwich he was eating 1 hour ago.

"Rodney, You just ate 1 hour ago"said Ronan.

"I'm just curious, can't a guy ask what's for dinner?"asked Rodney.

Danielle is thinking a moment. Her cell phones rings.

"Excuse me please"answered Danielle walking away toward the front of the house.

"You can go look at the inventions in the kitchen"answered Sydney who came walking out of the kitchen later.

Rodney about to walk into the kitchen.

Danielle comes back in the living room, with a backpack on her shoulders.

"I'm afraid you are on your own tonight guys"answered Danielle about to walk out of the living room area.

"HOLD IT, WHAT'S GOING ON?"asked John wondering what was going on with his daughter. He hasn't know for that long.

Danielle turning towards her father, she hasn't known that long period of time.

"Something came up that I have take care of, that's all"answerd Danielle who peers at everyone in the face.

"What is this something that you have to take care off?"asked John again

"You can't just take off like this at the moment"exclaimed Annette.

"We came to see you guys"answered Owen.

"Yeah"answered Rodney drinking a smoothie.

"What are you worrying about, I see you all the time in school"."This something has to do with the soccer game"answered Danielle walking out of the living room in a hurry.

"Wait A minute you told us Danielle doesn't drive a car right?"asked Owen

"Yes"answered Daniel

"Then how is she getting to the soccer game then?"asked Annette wondering

The gown-ups and kids raced toward the front of the house.

They see Danielle talking on her phone.

"Yeah, I can see you guys in the car down the driveway"answered Danielle racing to her friends, who had permission to come on the property of her ome.


	13. Chapter 13

Going:Part II

"I can see you at the end of the property"answered Danielle saying something into the cell-phone she was holding in her hands. Not noticing that everyone else had followed her out of the house shortly.

"Good, Then we can get going to the game for tomorrow at Angel Grove"answered Gregory who was in the Lexis. One of the cars that the kids drove to get Danielle from her house.

"Gregory, Is that your voice I'm hearing?"asked Danielle wondering.

"Yes, My parents are good friends with your friends in Angel Grove"answered Gregory on the speaker phone.

"Danielle, You might want to be quick about it, since everyone is in the yard right now"answered Meghan who also was in the car.

Danielle heard her name being called throughout in the property. But she ignored it and jumped into the lexis.

"Adrian, Step on it"yelled Garrett who poke his head out of the window seeing everyone else in the yard.

Lexis speeding out of the driveway of the property.

"Wait"shouted Owen racing toward the end of the driveway. Too late the car disappearing into thin air.

"Great! We don't know where Danielle is going"answered Rodney who was now drinking another smoothie.

"Uncle Rodney, Your going to get fat, drinking all of that stuff"said Derek pointing to his uncle drinking his fourth smoothie in his hands.

"Not! My fault that this stuff taste good"answered Rodney.

"Danielle, Mention something about transfer students for the soccer game"answered Teyla out loud.

"But! We don't know where her next soccer game is at"answered Annette.

"We could always go upstairs in Danielle's room, usually she writes everything down"answered Carter pointing it out.

"CARTER"Shouted Sydney and Derek not wanting Danielle getting into trouble at all.

"Actually, I think I know where she is"answered a voice.

All turned toward the person standing there with some books in their hands.

"Oh, Hi I'm Mark one of the soccer players that you saw earlier today at school"."I'm returning these books that Danielle let me borrow for science class"answered Mark.

"Mark, Do you know where Danielle is?"asked Dante wondering.

"Yes, We have a soccer game against Angel Grove tomorrow"."Coach Lee informed us we have some transfer students from Angel Grove on our soccer team". said Mark.

"Mark, Do you know if any of Danielle's friends drive?"asked Elliot, never meeting any of the friends of Danielle before.

"Yes, Four of them have their driver license"answered Mark peering at them in the face.

"Are the other kids still mad that Danielle beating them today?"asked Sydney wondering.

"A little, I think they are going to get payback against Danielle tomorrow"."That's what I overheard from some of the girls talking in the locker room"answered Mark.

"Mark, How long is it a drive to Angel Grove?"asked Ronan wondering.

"At least 4 hours I think"answered Mark.

"Come on let's go then"answered Annette and Owen out loud.

All turned toward John who was thinking a moment

"John"answered Teyla putting her hand on John's shoulders

"Yes, We might as well get this over with"."See where my daughter is at"answered John.

"Wait, How are we getting there?"asked Rodney wondering.

Mark said something out loud.

"I've my porsche with me"answered Mark pointing to his blue car park in the end of the driveway.

"Ok, I shall go with you"answered John.

"Mark, Do you know your way to Angel Grove?"asked Elliot wondering

"Yes, We have won two games against the Angel Grove Team in the karate tournment"answered Mark.


	14. Chapter 14

Angel Grove:Part I

It's been a few hours since Danielle had left her home in Los Angeles to be with her friends in Angel Grove.

"Uh, You don't think her dad will be angry?"asked True wondering.

"You mean Danielle's father?"asked Evan.

"Yes, Gregory was telling us he saw him at his school along with the others"answered Choloe peering at the others.

"By, The way where is Danielle?"asked Josephine wondering.

"Talking to coach lee about something important with Gregory who went with her"answered True.

"I think our parents were at the youth center"answered Adrian peering at his friends in the face.

At the youth center, Faith Lee and Danielle were dicussing something about the soccer game. Also the karate tournment in Blue Bay Harbor coming up soon in two months.

"Coach Lee, Are you sure about my friends transferring to our team?"asked Danielle wondering.

"Yes, I heard great stories about your friends through my fiance who are friends with their parents"answered Faith peering at Danielle. Saw her fiance friends at the center.

"I'm not quite sure what the others will say in that"answered Danielle worried about what the other would say about her friends.

"Don't worry, I have already talk to them about that issue"."Plus I'm surprised you aren't with your family members having fun"answered Faith. Wondering why Danielle wasn't with her family members having some fun.

"I wouldn't really call him a member of my family"."I haven't seen for the past 16 years of my life"'answered Danielle out loud.

Danielle and Faith heard someone called her name out loud.

Gregory was talking with his uncles who were at the center working. Since they teach karate classes at the center.

"Gregory, How is Danielle doing?"asked Ricky one his friends.

"She's ok, Danielle is over there talking to Coach Lee"answered Gregory pointing over to where Danielle and Faith were talking.

"How can you do that to us?"demanded some voices being said.

Some of the LA. Soccer team players standing there of course.

"How could I do what?"asked Gregory standing up of course.

"Talking to someone on another soccer team?"asked Maggie wondering.

"There aren't any rules against talking to another person"answered Ricky glaring at the LA. Soccer players in the face.

"You might want to warn Danielle that some people are coming are with Mark, staying at the hotel we are at now"answered Molly.


	15. Chapter 15

Angel Grove:Part III

Faith dicussing some things with Danielle about transfer students to the Youth Center team that. Danielle was the captain for.

"I'm not sure how their parents will feel if their kids move to Los Angeles"answered Danielle pointing it out.

"I'm sure they won't mind, I'm sure I can talk to them"answered Faith.

Then noticed Danielle pointing behind her back. Faith turns around and sees some of the players on the team she coaches.

"Oh, They are here"answered Faith getting up quickly and heading toward the players on the team.

Danielle heading toward the mats in the gym in the middle of the room.

"Look, Like Danielle is heading over to the karate mats"answered Ricky pointing over to the mats.

Both he and Gregory peering over to the mats.

2 seconds later their friends showed up, knowing something was going to happen.

"What's wrong?"asked Rosie peering up from doing her homework.

"We might have some trouble, if some military people show up here at the center"answered Meghan. Who can see the what's going to happen.

"What do you mean?"asked Keegan wondering.

"What does the military have to do with the soccer game tomorrow?"asked Mary another friend.

"Danielle, Father with the military team"answered Gregory.

"Wait, I thought that her father was away on a mission?"asked Rosie wondering.

"He was on a secert mission, but hasn't know about his daughter until yesterday"answered Mark who came into the center.

"Mark, Why are you late?"asked Choloe wondering.

"Uh, You see I sort of brought Mr. Sheppard and his friends here to Angel Grove"answered Mark.

Gasps could be heard throughtout the room.

John and his friends had walked into the center.

"I don't see Danielle in here"answered Annette peering around the youth center.

"Mark, Mention she would probably be here if her friends stay here after school"said Elliot.

Ronan being very tall, noticed some kids on some mats on the ground. Heard someone say Danielle name out loud. On the mats.

"Sheppard, Danielle is over there on the mats"answered Ronan pointing to the mats in the center of the youth center.

John starting to walk over to the mats.

Danielle was sort of busy, and didn't noticed that vistors meaning-her father and his friends. Following her of course.

"Danielle, Warn you that we have company"answered Meghan sending a mind message through Danielle's brain.

"What are you talking about?"asked Danielle sending another message.

"Like the fact, John is here with his friends a couple feet from you"answered Meghan.

Gasps could be heard, when all suddenly Danielle fell to the ground.

John, Faith, Daniel, Xander, Andrew and Derek raced toward her in a flash.

"Danielle, Are you ok?"asked Andrew wondering

"I'm fine, Just slip on the floor"answered Danielle getting up.


	16. Chapter 16

Soccer Game:Part I

Danielle was a little ticked that Mark brought her father John and his friends along to Angel Grove.

So were her friends that weren't too happy to see their captain angry.

"Mark, You shouldn't have done that"answered Choloe who was drinking water.

"What, Was I supposed to do then?"asked Mark peering at some of the soccer players and Danielle friends.

"Let's see, leave them at the place"answered Garrett angrily.

"Your lucky that Danielle didn't kicked your ass"answered Josephine.

Mark stands up, yelling in which brought attention to others.

"WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO OR NOT TO DO?"Yelled Mark angrily.

Danielle friends stand up quickly. In which brought John and the others hearing in what was going on of course.

"WE DON'T WANT DANIELLE TO LOSE SOMEONE ELSE IN HER FAMILY AGAIN"Yelled Garrett standing up quickly.

"ALSO DON'T WANT TO SEE HER HURT EITHER"Yelled Choloe and Josephine angrily.

John Sheppard and his friends overheard some of the soccer players arguing at each other. They been in Angel Grove over a week now.

"What are they arguing about?"asked Rodney whose mouth was stuff with food again.

"Something not wanting Danielle gettting hurt again"answered Ronan having loud hearing aide.

"We already knew that"answered Rodney.

"Where is Danielle anyway?"asked Derek standing up on the brenches.

"I don't see her"answered Sydney.

"Actually, We haven't seen her almost a week"."It's like she is ignoring us"answered Owen.


	17. Chapter 17

Strange Lights Appearing:Part I

There was a little shouting match going on between Mark and Danielle's friends from Angel Grove. Almost everyone could hear them yelling at each other in the face.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT"yelled Garrett angrily.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, WE ARE PLAYING AGAINST YOU GUYS IN THE SOCCER GAME"Yelled Mark not knowing that some of Danielle's friends were now on their team.

Danielle could hear her friends defending for her of course.

She said something to her soccer coach. Who was talking to her fiance and his friends from out of town.

"Coach Lee, I'm going to head over there toward the others"answered Danielle pointing to her friends arguing with Mark.

"Ok"answered Coach Lee who also heard the yelling going on.

Danielle slowly walks toward her friends.

"Uh, Guys you might want to stop yelling at each other"answered Josephine who saw Danielle heading their way of course.

The others slowly stepped away from Mark and some of the others on the team.

"Uh, Danielle we were just talking that's all"answered Maggie.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY FRIENDS AND MEET YOUR NEW TEAM MATES"Yelled Danielle.

"TEAMMATES"Shouted Maggie and Mark shocked of course.

"When did this happen?"asked Violet wondering

"A couple weeks ago"answered Gregory his arms folded across his chest.

"INCASE IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, COACH LEE AND I COULD HEAR YOU GUYS ARGUING AT EACH OTHER FROM THE OTHER SIDE"."SO COULD ANYONE ELSE"Yelled Danielle eyes glaring at Mark and the rest of the team.

"YOU HAVE GOT ALOT OF NERVE"Said a voice

Mark and the rest turned toward the voice of course.

Justin was standing there of course.

"WHO ARE YOU?"Asked Sasha wondering

"I'm friends with Gregory, Choloe, Garrett, True parents"answered Justin about to punch the living day lights of some of the kids of course.

Before anyone could do anything else.

Strange lights appeared out of nowhere of course.

Coach Lee, her friends and Justin frozed. So did Danielle and her friends not knowing what would happen next.

"What is going on?"asked Annette wondering.

"I don't know"answered Owen in a surpising way.

Then suddenly the flash of lights disappeared.

When the lights disappeared, so did Danielle, Carter, Annette, Owen, Derek, Garrett, and Nathaniel.

"Wait a minute aren't we missing someone?"asked Gregory peering at the crowd.


	18. Chapter 18

Where Are We:Part I

Sydney, Carter, Derek, Annette, Danielle, Owen, Nathaniel and Garrett were in begining of the discovery news of finding Atlantis in the year 2000.

Fifteen years before, Atlantis came back home.

I know that Danielle, Annette and Derek are only 3 years old in the year 2000. But! I'm going to change that a bit in the story.

Since they are 17 years in the 2015.

They appeared in behind the others who were busy some place in the cold.

"Great, I know where we are"said Sydney and Danielle speaking out at once

"Where are we?"asked Nathanie not sure why he was brought into the flash of lights

"Right where Uncle Daniel and Uncle BrainHead, Discovered the discovery of Atlantis"answered Sydney.

"Right where, My father finds out he has anicent genes to begin with"."Also going along with Dr. Weir who died"answered Danielle groaning.

"Great, Now what are we going to do now?"asked Annette not liking where this was going.

"Uh, Not sure"answered Derek.

"How are we going to explain to the adults where we are from?"asked Carter wondering.

Before any of the kids could say something, a marine spoke to them of course.

"Hey, Who let you kids in here?"asked June a marine.

"We just appeared here by accident"answered Annette.

"I'm sorry we are going to have to let you leave"said another marine.

Before any one of the marines could make them move, Daniel was coming with some papers in his hands. Noticed the kids standing there.

Daniel noticed that one of the kids looked like him of course.

"Marine Gregory, They are with me"said Daniel peering at one of the marines in the face.

"But, They don't have a pass"said the marine.

"Like I said they are with me"said Daniel glaring at the marines in the face

Marines leave

Daniel turns toward the kids in the face

"Follow me please"answered Daniel

Kids following him closely.


	19. Chapter 19

Where Are We:Part II

Sydney, Annette, Danielle, Derek, Nathaniel, Garrett, Carter and Owen had followed Doctor Daniel Jackson into a private room.

Daniel noticed at once that Derek looked like him.

Kids peered in the room, that they were taken at.

"I overheard you say something about appearing into a flash of lights"said Daniel peering at the kids in the face.

"Yes"answered Sydney not quite what to say to her uncle past-self.

"Where did you come from?"asked Daniel wondering.

Kids peered at each other in the face.

"We don't want to interrupt the time-line, if we tell you"said Danielle peering at him in the face.

Carter speaks out by accidently

"I want my dad"answered Carter

Before anyone could say anything, some people walked into the room.

"Daniel, What are kids doing here?"asked Captain Davis wondering.

"I was trying to figure out about that sir"answered Daniel wondering.

It was Danielle that spoke out.

"We don't know why we were brought to the past"answered Danielle.

The other kids groaned

"Danielle, You won't supposed to tell them that"said Annette glaring at her in the face.

Danielle glares at Annette in the face.

"YOUR LUCKY THAT YOU HAD FAMILY FOR THE PAST 16 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE"."MY GRANDPARENTS DIED, MY UNCLE WAS BUSY ON BOARDWAY"."WHERE DID I ENDED UP STAYING WITH YOUR FAMILY".Yelled Danielle.

Nathaniel and Garrett put their hands on Danielle's shoulders-for protection. They understand what Danielle was going through.

"Excuse us, Would you mind telling us who you are?"asked Samantha wondering.

"NICE GOING, DANIELLE SHEPPARD"Yelled Annette in making everyone in the room gasps.

"Are you related to John Sheppard who be joining the Atlantis team?"asked Elliot wondering.

"Yes, I'm related to John Sheppard"."I'm his daughter Danielle, my mother died in child birth"answered Danielle.

"Uncle Jack, Meet Sydney your daughter and Carter your son"answered Nathaniel who still had his hands on Danielle's shoulders.

"Uncle Daniel, Meet your son Derek"said Carter.

"Uncle Elliot, Meet Annette your adopted daughter"said Sydney.

"Everyone meet Owen, Son to Rodeny"answered Garrett.

"Who are two?"asked Samantha wondering.

"Nathaniel and Garrett we are good friends with Danielle"."Both of us are on the soccer team, dance and karate team"answered Garrett.

The adults in the room were shocked that they had kids from the future.

"Please, Don't let the Atlantis team know about us yet"said Derek peering at the adults in the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Information Given:Part I

"Please. Don't let anyone know on the Altantis team about us kids"answered Owen telling Captain Davis and the others on the SG-1 team.

"We don't know why we were sent to the past. To begin with we don't want anything to happen to our future"answered Nathaniel worried about Danielle at the moment.

"Ok"answered Jack shocked in finding out he had a son and daughter in the future.

Elliot surprised he had a child also in the future.

"Uh. What are we supposed to do with you kids?"asked Samantha wondering

"Since we were sent here to the past. We believe that something sent us to the past to go on the Atlantis mission"answered Danielle speaking out loud.

SG-1 thinking a moment. Glared at each other in the face.

"Well. That is something I need to think about for a couple hours. I shall get back to you on that in a bit"answered Jack since he's the one sending the civilians to Atlantis on the mission.

"How do you kids know about Atlantis?"asked a voice.

They turned, Rodney and Elizabeth were standing there of course.

"It's by reading and studying the information"answered Carter.

The kids didn't want to give any more information out, without knowing how it would affect their future in the year 2015 of course.

"Who are you kids? How did you come to this place"asked Rodney shocked a little. Since one of the kids looked like him a bit.

"We just landed here"answered Nathaniel still had his arms around Danielle's shoulders.

"Dr. Weir, I need to speak to you alone for a moment about something"answered Jack speaking out loud.

Dr. Weir nods her head.

Jack whispers something into Dr. Weirs ear at the moment.

"You wouldn't happen have any food here?"asked Owen since it's been several hours to eat.

"Jack. I shall get the kids some food"answered Samantha telling her friend and commander of the operation. Jack nods his head, in what he was telling Dr. Weir, she was speechless of the news given to her of course.


	21. Chapter 21

Information Given:Part II

Hey! Thanks for those reading and reviewing back to me. Hoping to get maybe at least 30 reviews back for this soon. Sorry! If I haven't been updating more often. My computer was down for awhile, and I had to wait for my dad to come back from his vacation time last week. So! Here is chapter 21 for this story.

Summary: So far only a few people know about Danielle Sheppard, Nathaniel, Garret, Derek Jackson, Owen Mckay, Carter O'Neill and Sydney O'Neill traveling to the past in the year 1999. Doctor Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, General jack O'Neill, Captain Davis and Doctor Weir are the only ones knowing that the kids come from the future.

Right now Samantha Carter took the kids to the mess hall to get something to eat. Mean while, Jack everyone else discussing in what to do with the kids at the moment.

"We really can't sent kids to Atlantis. How are we going to explain to the rest of the team?"asked Elliot wondering. He was included into the converstation about finding that he has a daughter in the future.

"Your daughter, Annette can stay here in the command center with the rest of the kids. So we can watch the kids more closely"answered Captain Davis even through he's not in charge of the new team going to Atlantis.

Jack nods his head for a moment, thinking.

"Well. I'm going to check on Samantha in the mess hall"answered Jack about to leave the meeting room area.

"Wait. Going to"answered Daniel wanting to get his son more better.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

At the moment, Nathaniel, Carter, Derek, Annette, Owen, Danielle and Sydney were in the mess hall eating food of course. Danielle was the only one who wasn't eating anything, except orange juice and a bottle of water on the table. Owen was eating an orange, he's nothing like his father-Rodney who has allergies and can't eat anything cisrus (sorry if I spelled that wrong).

Derek, Nathaniel and Carter were eating jello and pudding at the moment. Sydney was drinking coffee at the moment.

Samantha watch the kids eat at the big table in the mess hall, that they put together. She was studying them carefully, noticed that Derek looked like Daniel her friend, Sydney and Carter looked like their parents. Hasn't met John yet, to see what Daniella looks like. As for Annette was told that she was adopted by Lt. Lorne in the future.

Shortly a few minutes later, General Jack and Doctor Daniel Jackson came into the mess hall to check on the kids.

"Carter. How are the kids?"asked Jack sitting down near Samantha at one of the tables.

"I'm studying them by watching them doing different things. Danielle seems the only one not eating anything through"answered Samantha.

"Ok. How about my kids?"asked Jack wondering how on earth he has two kids in the future.

"Fine. Sydney mention something about chosing which colleges to go to"answered Samantha.

Sorry! If this chapter is short. I've been busy at work at the moment.


End file.
